


Family Can be Hela

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hela (Marvel), Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Just when they thought they had enough problems to worry about, a strange woman starts appearing in the various worlds. Odin's sins have come back from the dead and she is not amused.





	Family Can be Hela

 

Tony eventually had to return to Midgard, something about a business meeting he had to go to, and while Loki and Thor longed for his return, they too found themselves busy. There were mutters upon the Realm of a strange woman that had appeared in various worlds, caused chaos and destruction and then disappeared without a word. Thor was readying himself for a battle while Loki attempted to figure out who this strange woman was.

Meanwhile, Tony returned to find Asgard in chaos and tensions high. He entered the throne room in his usual manner, jacket on and briefcase in hand, with an older man by his side. Loki immediately didn't like him and it showed on Thor’s face that he shared his feeling.

“Your Highness, I would like to introduce Ryan Bumson. He has been handpicked to be my replacement by the UN council.” Tony introduced politely.

Thor hummed and Loki stepped forward. It was clear anything Thor said would be rude, so Loki had to work his magic, so to speak.

“Son of Bum, it is a pleasure to meet you and welcome to Asgard.” Loki said pleasantly.

The man was obviously not paying that much attention, his greedy eyes taking in all he saw. Tony coughed and the man jumped before snapping his attention back to Loki.

“Ah, yes, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you both as well.” he said timidly.

The discussion continued to go downhill from there and to Loki, this man would just not do as a replacement for their Man of Iron. He was already trying to talk them into things Asgard didn’t need or want, such has special forces and extra protection. He had never been in battle and he seemed repulsed by the very idea of it. He was no warrior and that made him rather unlikable. Thor showed his displeasure by completely ignoring the man, focusing on something outside the window instead. The man eventually left, lead away by some guards to return to Midgard and Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t tell me. That was a complete flop.” Tony muttered.

“Absolutely.” Loki replied.

Tony sighed again and looked at them. Tony seemed to agree that bringing that man here had been a mistake.

“Well, I’ll let the council know. See if they want to continue with this guy or send someone new.” Tony stated.

“Must we?” Thor asked, more like whined.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Tony snarked.

Loki sighed deeply. Just thinking about putting up with more brainless bottom feeders like that one was enough to make Loki’s head pound. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at Thor, who was scowling.

“Man of Iron, do forgive me, but do you have any say in who they send? Can you at least bring someone more...entertaining?” Thor asked.

Tony shrugged. He didn’t seem at all interested in this idea either. He did not enjoy the fact that they were attempting to replace him with someone so lowly.

“Honestly, I wasn’t even allowed in the last meeting when they picked that guy. So I am going with no, unfortunately.” Tony stated.

Loki was about to reply when the very ground seemed to shake. At first, they thought it was thunder, but when they looked at Thor, he looked just as startled. It was then the Warriors Three and Lady Sif came running in, battle armor on and ready.

“My King, we are under attack!” Lady Sif yelled.

Loki felt his heart stop as he looked at Thor. The man got up from his throne and held out his hand, Mjolnir making it’s entrance just as Loki created his our armor and scepter. Tony dropped his briefcase and they watched as the Iron Man armor appeared before he stepped in. The doors burst open and a single woman walked in, her green and black outfit glowing.

“I’m home.” she sang.

“Who are you! Identify yourself!” Thor boomed.

“Me? Why isn’t that rude. Didn’t Mother ever teach you to introduce yourself first?” she cooed.

“I think those teachings go out the window when you break into someone’s kingdom.” Tony said, hands raised and blasters ready.

“Oh, a sassy one. I like that. Well, if you insist.” she smirked.

“I am Hela, the true ruler of Asgard. The first born daughter of Odin.” she proclaimed.

Thor and Loki glanced at each other, shock on their faces. Hela? Who the Nine Realms was she? Since when did they have a sister?

“You guys never told me you had an older sister.” Tony stated.

“That’s because we don’t.” Loki replied.

“Oh? Father never told you anything about me? What a shock.” she mocked coldly.

“You must be lying. Father never told us about a sister.” Thor boomed.

“Oh really? Then allow me to prove it.” she said.

With a jerk of her wrist, she threw several knives at the ceiling. Tony cursed and dodged out of the way as the ceiling came down. Loki and Thor watched as a mural appeared before their very eyes.

“What in Odin’s name?” Loki muttered.

He stared at the picture, eyes darting across them before looking at Hela. She was smirking, clearly amused by their reactions.

“Believe me now?” she asked sweetly.

“I don’t believe it.” Thor muttered.

He seemed shell shocked. His eyes darted across the ceiling before he glanced away, shaking his head.

“What is it that you want?” Loki asked nervously.

“That which was stolen from me: My rightful place as Queen of Asgard.” she demanded.

Tony moved out from behind a pillar and frowned. He eyed the mural with interest before speaking.

“But, if you really wanted the throne, why not come in quickly and quietly, kill everyone and take it? Why this big show?” Tony asked.

Hela glanced his way, green eyes sparking with interest. Both Loki and Thor didn’t like that look at all.

“How clever. You are right, I could have come in and taken my place, but what can I say? I’m a girl who likes to make an entrance.” Hela said simply.

“Fair enough.” Tony muttered.

“Father is gone. Mother has also passed from this world. The only thing here to confirm your story is an old mural.” Thor stated.

“So you would deny me? Like Father did? I am the first born. I was the strongest, the greatest Executioner he ever had and he banished me, replaced me with two nitwits.” Hela growled.

Loki could see this was not going to end well. If what she was saying was true, she is was powerful. She eyed the weapon in Thor’s hand and sneered.

“At one point, he too gave me Mjolnir to wield. I see he gave no second thought to handing it to someone else after I was gone.” Hela said coldly.

Tony moved closer to Thor and Loki before pausing. She still hadn’t moved from her spot, despite the flood of warriors coming in behind her, surrounding her. She didn’t even seemed bothered.

“Why do you want the throne?” Loki asked.

“To bring Asgard back to its former glory. We could have ruled more than just the Nine Realms if Father had listened to me. We were unstoppable together! But then he grew soft.” she sneered.

“He wanted to stick with the Nine Realms alone, he didn’t want complete control. Suddenly, he wanted peace, not war. What an absolute insult. If he had let me, we would have taken control over everything. But now that he is dead, I am free to do as I please” Hela stated.

Thor swallowed and Loki eyed Tony. This was getting to be too dangerous. She was too dangerous for them to stop. If she won, though, Asgard would most certainly be destroyed by her wickedness.

“But you didn’t come here first.” Loki pointed out.

She glanced his way, head tilted to the side, curiously. She seemed to eye him with a dark look before nodding.

“I have had reports of you appearing all over the Nine Realms. You were freed as soon as Odin died, but you didn’t return here first.” Loki explained.

“And?” she replied boredly.

“If you wanted the throne that bad, why not come when things were in chaos? I mean the King was dead, Thor was to be declared King. Why not take it while no one expected it?” Tony asked.

Hela glanced at Tony now, eyeing his odd armor with interest. She didn’t seem to know what to make of him.

“Maybe I simply wanted to look around the Nine Realms, see what had changed since my imprisonment. I have been locked away for a millenia. Things change quite a lot in that time.” Hela replied.

“Or you were enjoying your freedom after so long being imprisoned.” Tony pointed out.

“Freedom I will continue to enjoy as queen.” Hela stated.

“Not exactly.” Tony said.

She paused, and Loki saw something in her eyes that made him feel just a little bit of hope. He wondered if Tony and he were thinking along the same lines.

“Explain.” she demanded.

“Well, you’ve been wandering around for a while now. You’ve had time to enjoy yourself and not be held down by anything. If you take the throne…” he shrugged.

“I’ll be free to do what I please whenever I please, however I please.” Hela replied.

“You sure about that? Because Thor sure as hell isn’t.” Tony said glancing at Thor.

She looked between them all and frowned. She clearly hadn’t expected a verbal battle. Maybe they could convince her against it?

“After all, once you are queen, there are subjects to rule and laws to decree. Not to mention all the time you would need to spend keeping the Nine Realms in place. And if you want to go to war, you are talking about weeks of battle strategies, fighting and all that jazz. I mean you are talking about cleaning up everyone else’s messes for the next, what, million years?” Tony continued.

Suddenly, even Thor looked very unenthused. Hela, however, seemed to get herself back under control.

“I have waited years for this. It is my throne and I want it.” Hela demanded taking a step forward.

Loki raised his weapon as did Thor, but Tony didn’t move. He seemed all too calm despite facing someone who could probably snap him in half with two fingers.

“You’re right, it is your throne, but think about it: you were trapped for a millennia, do you really want to be trapped again? I doubt you will ever have time to leave Asgard or wander the other realms, exploring them to your heart’s content, but hey, you do you. Thor, what do you say, Big Guy?” Tony asked.

Thor hummed and rubbed his chin. He did seem to be thinking about it.

“Admittedly, I do find myself bored. To hand it over to someone else would take a weight off my shoulders.” Thor replied.

“You have been having problems staying awake in meetings.” Loki agreed.

Some of the guards looked unsure of what to do, glancing at each other with concern. With a wave, Loki made the guards leave until only the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Tony and the brothers were left facing the so called queen. Meanwhile, Hela look completely confused. She had probably assumed she would walk in, there would be a fight and she would win, taking the throne by force. She hadn’t expected to be talked to.

“Then, what, exactly, should I do?” she demanded.

“Live? I mean if I remember correctly, Asgardians live the longest right?” Tony asked and Loki nodded.

“Besides some old mural hidden in a ceiling, no one probably remembers who you are. You basically have a chance to start anew.  Your Father is gone, so you don’t have to answer to him anymore either. You now have the freedom to do what you want. Travel the realms, see how things changed and enjoy yourself without having to answer to anyone. Why lock yourself into another miserable role?” Tony asked.

“But I am the first born! I should be in control!” Hela stated.

“Then take the throne. I’m just giving some advice. I know I sure as hell wouldn’t give up my freedom after just getting it back.” Tony replied.

Loki watched this with careful eyes. Hela seemed completely split on what to do. Thor stepped forward then and Loki wondered what would come from his mouth.

“Our Father, Odin, has done you a disservice. I see that now and our ally, Man of Iron, is correct. You are the first born and you have a right to the throne if you so wish.” Thor began.

Loki wondered where he was going with this. Hela looked pleased, but also surprised.

“But I also wonder if that is what you really want. I have sat on this throne only a few tender months and I can honestly say, it is very dull and quite nonsensical. But if you want it, it is your’s to claim.” Thor said after some time.

Hela paused, thinking over her opinions with careful consideration. Tony took a step forward and stopped before her. His face plate came up and she seemed startled to see another face behind it.

“Your father, your king, took a lot from you. You have a chance to get it back. You can live in Asgard and travel the Realms all you like. No one is stopping you from coming home and despite what you think of the so called nitwits, I have a feeling you all have a lot more in common than you think. If Odin did you wrong, imagine what he did to your brothers.” Tony whispered quietly.

Hela stared at him and then eyed the other two. She tapped her finger against her chin before humming.

“Very well. I will give this a test run then. We will see how well my younger brother does as king. If he succeeds and Asgard flourishes, I will let him keep it. But if he fails and Asgard suffers like it did under Father, then I will reclaim my throne.” Hela stated.

“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Tony said stepping back.

Thor eyed the two and then Loki, who nodded. He stepped forward and held out a hand.

“Welcome home, Sister.” Thor stated.

Hela eyed his hand and then smiled.

“Glad to be home, Brother.” Hela said simply.

Loki moved closer, but paused next to Tony. Tony seemed overly pleased with himself and Loki couldn’t have been happier either.

“And they call me the Silvertongue.” Loki said simply.

“Oh hush and go welcome your insane sister home.” Tony muttered.

Loki smirked and walked past him while Tony watched from afar. He knew this wasn’t the end. They would need to learn more about the woman called Hela, but if Tony had read her right, maybe it was not so much the throne she wanted, but to return home where she belonged.

 

It took some time, but after consulting Hela and going through the archives hidden away under Asgard, the brothers did find word about their so called missing sister. It was secret books their Father had kept from before, where he talked about realm domination and how Hela was the key to everything. In Odin’s own words, they learned that Hela had been born and bred for domination, that Odin had wanted the perfect warrior by his side when he began his attacks on the Nine Realms.

In those same books, they watched as their father’s world view changed. As his words of war became words of peace. He no longer wanted to take over the Realms, but he had no idea what to do with Hela now. He knew he had gone too far with her, knew he couldn’t change her mind or how she saw things, so he locked her away. And when the spell was broken the first time, he had sent the Valkyries to stop her, only to watch them fall as well. In the end, he returned to the battlefield and sealed her away once more, tying his own life to the spell to keep her locked away. 

It was very difficult to read and Thor often found himself at a loss. His father, the man and king he had looked up to and admired, had done this to his own flesh and blood. Thor’s world was tilted on its side, everything he knew was a lie. And then, they found the second book, the book that unraveled their very family as they knew it. The book that talked about Loki’s kidnapping as a baby.

“This can’t be.” Loki whispered as they sat in the dark, eyes straining on the words so carefully written.

“Brother, this means…” Thor trailed off.

“I…” Loki stopped and looked the book.

Loki shot to his feet and stormed away. He could hear Thor behind him, begging him to come back, but Loki couldn’t stay here. All these years, all these years of lies and pain could not be smoothed over by Thor alone. Loki shifted and darted through the halls, he needed to get away. He shot right past Tony in the hallway, who blinked at his form, startled before darting away again.

He landed in the throne room, panting heavily, where Hela lounged on a chair, idly picking at her nails. She glanced up when she saw him and hummed.

“Let me guess, Father had more dirty little secrets in those books?” she asked boredly.

Loki swallowed and shook his head. What could he say? What could he do? All these years he had been lied to. All these years, he had been… He gathered his magic, ready to teleport away when Thor burst into the room, Tony tucked under his arm. 

“Brother, please wait!” Thor yelled.

It was too late. In a flash of green, Loki was gone. 


End file.
